Immortal Knight in The Old Republic
by Omega-Saber
Summary: History will soon take a turn from its preset course for the Old Republic as man from the ancient past of Humanity returns and changes the galaxy forever. Whether for better or worse, is yet to be crossover with Star Wars:KOTOR
1. Prolouge

**A.N For this story the reader is going to need to know a few things for it to make sense. First off, Earth never came up with star wars, and so no-one from there could have inside knowledge. Secondly, for the purposes of this story, I am ignoring, or at least mostly, the established KOTOR timeline and characters. Finally, this is just for fun, so if I offend any diehard fans by getting details wrong or mixing up events, then sorry but it's going to happen because this is AU. Knowledge of Highlander would be useful for this first chapter, but after this its mostly star wars and I try to explain everything anyway. If anyone would like to beta this story to help with that then feel free to PM me. With that all said and done, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, setting or story elements used in this story, unless they are an OC and no money is being made from this fiction. It's purely for fun. **

**- -Line Break, This Is, hmmmm-**

Arc 1 – Live, Grow Stronger, Fight Another Day

Prologue – The Fall of Earth

6000AD / 200,000 BBY

Humanity had advanced far and achieved much in its time on the Earth. In recent times, Humanity as a whole has re-organized itself into one central government under the name the Zhell Alliance, named after its founder Hobart Zhell. The different fields of medicine and technology have come farther than many ever thought would be possible after 5 devastating World Wars, alongside countless other conflicts.

But despite all the wonders that man has uncovered, the secrets of faster than light travel remain a faraway dream alongside such ideas as teraforming and cryo-sleep, the keys to being able to colonise other planets, leaving humanity with only earth as a home.

However, one discovery that the majority of the world never expected was the discovery of immortals. Although they are extremely reclusive and identifying and tracking them proves next to impossible, their existence has been proven. Despite everything not known about them, one thing is known, the source of immortality, the quickening. It is unknown how it causes a person to become a pre-immortal, but scientists have discovered that it is not an energy that is exclusive to immortals, but is present in everything, adding to the difficulty in finding them. For some strange reason, this background energy pools inside a pre-immortal to extremely high levels, allowing them to attain immortality when it is activated by a violent death.

What the world doesn't know is that they are being watched, and that the last days of humanity residing on the earth was at hand.

-Methos POV-Methos POV-

Methos thought that it was rather ironic that at the end, a man who has always tried to avoid looking to his own past such as him would do exactly that. He supposed it was his brains way of trying to figure out how it all came to this.

He had many names and many titles over the years of his existence, some good, some bad, those he took for himself, and those that others had bestowed upon him. But the name and title that he commonly went by, if the 10 or so people who actually knew who he was counted as commonly, was Methos, oldest of the immortals and 5,000 year old man. Never mind that he had been claiming that title since way back in his arrogant youth, near the start of his horsemen days, sometime around 1,000 BC. He found it amusing how few people worked out that particular inaccuracy. He enjoys these titles in his own way, even enjoys that there are those alive, however few, who know his real name and can associate it with him. Another title he enjoys that is actually true is secret keeper. This is a title that he treasures, because there is one secret, above all others, that he plans to never intended to see the light of day. A secret that, to ensure its safety, he had broken it into three parts.

And that is the secret that had started this whole mess he was currently in, because in contradiction of what he thought and his own self appointed title and duty, he was not the only one to have discovered it. Worse still, the other was an immortal who had the stupidity to allow himself to be bested by a young, at least to him, upstart of an immortal and lose his quickening and the secret to someone foolish enough to act on it.

That secret was the oldest he knew of and the one most relevant to immortals. It was the secret of how to control and manipulate the quickening that every immortal possesses, and more than that still. With only that knowledge he probably could have dealt with the whole affair quickly enough. But it was joined with the knowledge that the gathering, the final battle between all the immortals for the 'prize', an unknown reward for the last man standing alongside the accumulated power of all the immortals, wouldn't happen naturally at some point as almost all assumed, but had to be triggered by a sufficiently powerful immortal using the control of their quickening. And unfortunately the idiot in possession of this secret qualified, if barely.

The final part of this great secret, the part that would make any sane immortal turn away from the gathering forever, was what every immortal wanted to know, and that is what the prize is. He had never told anyone, but discovering that final part had been part of what had shocked him out of his stupidity and prompted him to leave the horsemen. As far as he could tell, immortals were an anomaly in the Universe. The energy that makes up their quickening should never have gathered together in only certain individuals the way it had. This meant that should humanity ever truly make it to the stars, human immortals would be alone in their immortality, a lonely concept by any stretch of the imagination. He didn't know why it was these energies had developed the way they had, but from what he could gather from tests conducted on the moon and even mars, was that Earth was the only planet it occurred on. And that would end with the gathering. That was part of the prize. The Immortal who 'won' would acquire the entirety of the quickening energy from all immortals, an energy that exponentially grew with age within every immortal as long as no-one had won. That was why the older immortals were hunted so zealously when they were found.

The immortal that claimed the prize would have access to a huge store of power, likely allowing even the regeneration of limbs given enough time, but the shifting of so much energy would break the balance. From the moment the prize was claimed, no more immortals would be born, and all that quickening energy would again spread evenly among the population instead of gathering in the few.

But to him, probably the person with the best perspective to comment on it, such a lonely, never ending prize was hardly a prize at all. He had lived for 12,000 years to his best estimate, buried more wives, adopted children, friends, even whole tribes than he cared to count and he was barely keeping himself interested and sane enough to continue interacting with the world around him. But this idiot who had discovered these secrets didn't have the wisdom to see that.

And so, at the start of the year 6,000 AD, to begin his 'new age', the gathering was called. The information on how that immortal had gained the knowledge was all second hand, gained from the quickening of the fallen, as thankfully he had been taken out quickly by those more experienced, but by that time the damage had been done. The gathering had been called and that couldn't be reversed. Despite the call of the gathering tugging him inexorably to the final battle of immortals, Methos had managed to resist at the start. He hadn't the heart to fight his friends, his family really, but he knew that if he went the frenzy of so many quickenings running through his veins would drive him to fight.

So he found a nice mountain at the opposite end of the globe from the gathering and hunkered down, recommending something similar to his friends in the futile hope that if they held out long enough then it would end unresolved and they could continue on as before. What a fool he had been. There were none apart from him with the experience or strength to resist the call. He had watched from afar, felt as each of his friends, gathered over millennia, and forged into family by trials and time, fell to the blade of another.

It took a month to get to that point, and the world had noticed long before. There were more immortals than anyone had ever expected, both old and young, those who had hidden away or just never been discovered. A month of storms, tremors and fires caused by the releasing of quickenings both huge and small had destabilized the planet, leading to natural disasters across the globe, and a growing super storm above the gathering place that threatened to erupt at any moment.

McCleod, the Highlander, his old Boy Scout of a friend had been the last to fall. If it had been McCleod who had stood as the last then Methos may have even offered his head freely, knowing that the right man had won, if there had to be a winner. But those without honour had ganged up on him, ignoring the rules of the challenge in their blood-lust and using underhanded means to take down one who would never stoop to their level. And that was when restraint snapped.

When he arrived at the lightning and fire ravaged gathering place, those few hundred who remained learned why he had held back, why he hadn't felt the need to learn more on fighting in a long, long time. And finally they learned why it should have been McCleod who won, because although his memory was honoured as best as Methos could allow himself during the fight, they learned the meaning of what it meant to fight with everything a person has, with only survival and victory in mind. They came at him again and again, the defeated piling up wherever he went, until he had defeated them all but one.

By the middle of the second month, it had come down to just him and one other. He could feel the quickening energy in the air, could see that to fight that one last battle would ignite a storm that would likely wipe out humanity, knew he should run, and not look back till the earth was ready for the energy release, even if it drives him insane to resist. But by that point, even he with all his gathered strength wasn't strong enough to resist the pull, that call of what he could know tell was two halves of the same energy, like two parts of a magnet calling to each other, begging to be united.

And so he fought, with everything he had, and although the fight was intense and the other immortal was rivalling him in quickening power y by that point, he won. There was nothing that could be done about 12,000 years of fighting experience, gotten first hand and not just partially inherited along with a quickening. As he stood there, knowing he had won, that the 'prize' was his, he didn't stand triumphantly as the ultimate survivor, he didn't shout to all who would hear that he was the final victor; he fell on his knees and cried. Cried for all those who had died both by his hand and by others, a needless waste when they could have continued on as a race forever. He cried because he was old, so very old, and tired and because he was the last of his kind, doomed to an immortal loneliness.

The brief moment that it had taken his mind to scroll through this, and through his whole life, was over far too quickly. The quickening, that final, massive, terrifying quickening fell. And it broke him, it broke the planet and from where he stood, it looked to Methos as if it had broken even the sky. He had one last glimpse of the stars, those singular comforts of something older than even him, as the lightning blasted a hole in the storm overhead head before he blacked out and was swallowed by a fissure in the Earth, there to rest until someone found his lonely sanctuary on a soon to be lifeless world.

-Third Person POV-Third Person POV-

At a safe distance from the planet Earth, hidden by technology and mastery of the force beyond anything humanity had dreamed off, there floated a gargantuan ship of incredible design belonging to an ancient, well travelled race called the Celestials. They had detected an unusual and unique build up of force energy and had been investigating this anomaly for several hundred years. Although an extremely long lived species in their own right, they were still fascinated by the possibility of immortality, as almost every race foolishly is at one point or another.

They witnessed the devastation that was being wrought upon the planet below as these immortals battled each other, sending waves of energy into the force that almost blinded those sensitive to it, who didn't carefully shield themselves. When that final battle took place, it looked to the Celestials as if the planet was engulfed in a bubble of tightly woven force energy, waiting to burst and wreak destruction. As the last quickening was finally fading, they saw how the planet was ripping itself apart, with mega earthquakes and tsunami's occurring everywhere and the super storm raging across the globe blowing away and setting to the torch all that it touched.

It was at that moment that the commander of the ship made a decision that would change the landscape of the galaxy for eons to come. While the humans tried to scrape together an escape, living on the dream that they may finally colonise the fourth planet in their system as a last desperate hope, the commander took pity on them. He revealed his ship to humanity and made them an offer. He would take them, and all they could carry to a new planet, far from their isolated system at the edge of the galaxy and very near to the galactic core, close to the borders of the Celestials empire where they would be safe. They gathered all that they could and then took to the stars, the Zhell alliance headed for a new world, already partially inhabited, that would in years to come become known as Coruscant.

But on that lonely planet, devoid of life and devastated, their remained one sole inhabitant. Overlooked by the Celestials, assumed to have been destroyed in that final outburst of force energy, there was one man, one final immortal, buried in a mountain, trapped there, unconscious and unaware, as the eons passed him by.

-End Of Prologue-

**Well, hopefully that was okay. As I said at the start, this is very AU and very un-bata'ed so all feedback is appreciated. I have a large chunk of the story planned out and partially written so I should be able to have another, probably far larger chapter up within a fortnight. Goodbye until then, and God Bless.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Before I begin I just want to say two things. Firstly, I'm sorry this has taken me so long, real life decided to mug me for thinking I could manage a fortnightly schedule. From now on the chapters will come up whenever I finish them. Secondly, thank you very much to all those who have reviewed. It was these that have made me try and keep going with this story and hopefully the reviews I get in the future will do the same. Also you may want to look at the wookiepedia entry for the Talz.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, setting or story elements used in this story, unless they are an OC and no money is being made from this fiction. It's purely for fun. **

**- -Line Break, This Is, hmmmm-**

Arc 1 – Live, Grow Stronger, Fight Another Day

Chapter 1 – Finding a R.O.G

201,984 A.D (last time you'll see this)/ 4,016 BBY

195,984 standard years after the fall of Earth

Location: Earth

Far out near the edge of the Galaxy, there is a small star system that has lain unnoticed by all for hundreds of millennia. Compared to some of the wondrous and spectacular stellar phenomena that exist in the Galaxy, this little system isn't very unique at first glance. The only planet that would be of any interest to most anyone was a small red and blue sphere, the third planet from its star. On closer inspection, you would find this little planet to not be a very welcoming place. The majority of it was covered in raging, uncontrollable seas or volcanic wastelands, all with continual storms brewing above them. The only exception to this was a relatively tiny stretch of land in between these two unfriendly landscapes with a strange land formation in the exact centre of it. Stretching from this centre point, the land seemed to spiral outwards, almost as if the ground was trying to imitate a whirlpool. And if there had been anyone to observe this strange place over any length of time, they would discover that the storms that seemed to never end on this dreary world spiralled out from this point as well, leaving this one stretch of land on the planet as an eternal eye of a storm, through which the heavens could be glimpsed.

Although this lonely world had once sustained many, many life forms, it now boasted only one, a being who had slumbered unknowingly through the eons, waiting to be discovered by any brave enough to try.

It was on a morning just like one of the many thousands of others that had graced this anomaly of a place that a ship seemed to blink into existence in the sky far overhead, and make its way to the resting place of the planet Earth's last inhabitant.

-line break-Third Person POV-line break-

Location: Unknown

Beiwi of clan Jalba in the tribe of Jorda, the first of his tribe, no, of the entire Talz race to Captain a starship, one of the greatest honours he could ever have been bestowed by his tribes Elders and Chief, a role that his entire tribe thought only he could fill, was absolutely terrified.

The journey so far had been relatively easy on himself and the 20 other Talz warriors and 2 healers that he had been tasked to command on this historic voyage for his people. That he was even up among the great lights of the sky was more than almost any from his tribe had ever dreamed of seeing. Despite the magnificent ship he travelled on, what his people had named the "Eyes of Alzoc", he had no clue what to do. The ship had not been made by Talz hands, indeed his people were still vastly primitive compared to whoever had constructed the marvel he rode in. The 'Eyes of Alzoc' was one of the great treasures of his people, the main reason that the different clan's of his tribe had initially come together was because of the discovery of this ship in a great series of ice caverns that were perfect for a new village to be set up in. It had sat, undisturbed and revered as a sacred relic of some distant past for centuries next to the village of Jorda, that is until 10 years previously when a young Talz warrior in training, with the mark of the Elders and the Healers, had decided that he wanted to explore this strange place.

This same Talz, now no longer a youth but a fully recognised Elder in training, was standing next to Beiwi Jalba as he started to feel the cold grip of fear tighten more and more upon him.

Soryn Finn Jorda could see that his Captain for this great voyage was nervous. In fairness, he wasn't the only one. Among the 24 Talz aboard the 'Eyes of Alzoc', only he was feeling more awe than fear. It had been him who had defied the ancient taboo of his tribe and set foot aboard this very ship 10 years previously. He was the first in 6 generations of his tribe to show potential in the arts of both the Elders and the Healers of his tribe. It had been him that had discovered the secrets of this great metal beast, and learned how to make it soar in the skies. Admittedly everything wasn't going quite how he thought it would, but it didn't mean they should panic, like the rest of his tribes people were.

"Peace, honoured Captain" Soryn said. "There is no reason to be so afraid. We knew when we first started this journey that the purpose of this metal beast was to soar the skies."

"Peace!" sputtered Beiwi, " You would caution peace at a time like this!? This is not some hunting expedition that hasn't gone exactly to plan, young one, and I know very well how you told us all that this metal creature was made to roam the skies. But this was meant to be a trip to the southern tribes, so that we could open a new trade route without fear of predators or ambushes, and show the other tribes the new might of our tribe. I may not have the knowledge that an Elder in training such as yourself has, but I know that the Southern tribes are still on Alzoc, and not out among the great lights as we are!"

At this Beiwi started to rapidly pace and click his claws, as their kind was prone to do when facing stressful situations.

Soryn couldn't deny what Beiwi had said, and he perhaps could have been a bit more diplomatic in trying to calm down the terrified Captain. Despite his skills in the arts of the Healers and Elders, he had always had trouble choosing his words wisely and knowing when not to let his own curiosity and excitement override the worries of others. In hindsight that might have been why an accomplished Warrior and Hunter like Beiwi had been made Captain and not himself. But if he didn't follow his own curiosity above all else then they wouldn't have discovered the amazing secrets of the 'Eyes of Alzoc' at all.

"Soryn Finn Jorda, are you even listening to me?" shouted Beiwi. "This isn't the time for you to be distracted by your own curiosity. I may be responsible for the safety of this voyage and our tribes people but we both know the only one who can work this metal monster is you. You pledged your obedience to me for this expedition on the honour of your clan name, the same as every other Talz on this trip, so it's time to start honouring your word. Now tell me exactly where we are and what this metal trap is doing"

Soryn flinched, knowing he had been caught out again. He was an adult now, a full member of his tribe allowed to proudly claim his clan and tribe names, and he would not dishonour that. He made himself focus back on the moment, as his teachers were always telling him to do, and reached out to the ship through the energy field that he had been trained almost since birth to use as an Elder and a Healer.

"My Apologies, Captain Beiwi Jalba Jorda, I allowed my excitement to get the best of me. I do not yet know what is happening but I will try my best to find out as quickly as possible. But I will need you all to calm down if I am to do so. It takes a great deal of concentration to communicate with this vessel and the fear and worry radiating from you all is making it difficult for me to do so."

This didn't seem to be the answer Beiwi was looking for, but he was old enough and experienced enough with the ways of the Elder's and the Healers that he knew when to leave well enough alone, so he decided instead to try and calm down the others stuck on the adventure gone wrong this was turning out to be and set an example of calm for them. He nodded once to Soryn to acknowledge his apology and went to see to the rest of his tribes people on the ship.

Seeing that he was being given some time to discover what was happening, Soryn sank to the floor and delved into the energy field that his people knew as the 'great flow'. As amazing as it was for them to be flying through the skies, he and the rest of his people had no idea how it was possible. Whoever had built this great metal beast, had possessed an understanding of both how to work with metals and how the 'great flow' could be used far beyond anything his people were capable of. They had somehow managed to merge a part of the 'great flow' with the ship itself, and had controlled it through their mastery of it.

Soryn himself didn't know how this was even possible, but he had discovered on that faraway day 10 years previously that he could reach out with his senses and interact with the ship through his connection with the 'great flow'. He had fallen through some thin ice while exploring the surface of the ship and hadn't been able to get out of the strange metal room he had found himself trapped in. He knew that no-one would find him there as he was the only one foolish enough to venture into the forbidden place. He had been on the verge of panic, when he had remembered some of the lessons he had been given on remaining calm and centring himself if he ever found himself in trouble, so he had sat himself down, identically to how he was currently sitting on the bridge of the 'Eyes of Alzoc', and centred himself on his connection to the 'great flow'. He had been beyond surprised when he had felt something, as if there was another accessing the 'flow' right next to him. In his panic he had broadcast a desire to escape from the room he was in into the 'great flow' and had got another great shock when the door to the room had opened itself up. The rest, as they say, was history.

As he again reached out for the strange presence that the ship had, he braced himself for the rush of anger he always got when connecting with it, and focused on 'asking' what was happening. He never got any words back, more an impression of the meaning behind words and what was happening. What he found almost made him lose his connection in panic. He had never felt the ship feel so 'alive', there were parts of it that had energy flowing to them that he didn't even know where there. Beyond this, he saw where he had gone wrong before. The ship must have been in a type of slumber, only able to give half impressions of what it truly meant. When he had learned that it could fly, what he had envisioned was it soaring through the air like some of the birds he had heard existed far down South from his village. But what it had been trying to tell him was that its purpose was to fly amongst the stars, not the clouds. Beyond even this, he saw that it wasn't even going to stay close to Alzoc. When he had activated the ship fully, it had sensed a planet full to the brim with the energy of the 'great flow' and the way that the ship worked was to use places such as those as a rock to pull itself forwards among the sea of the stars. He could feel the ship building up enormous amounts of energy in preparation to make this leap and he tried desperately to tell it to stop.

But to his surprise, and annoyingly that was becoming a far too regular occurrence, the ship locked him out. The last impression he got before being forced out of his concentration was the image of the people who had commanded the ship before him and his people, those who had built it giving it a mission. They had only been stopped at his planet to leave something and then they had planned to leave Alzoc and investigate the strangely large energy source. Something had gone wrong though, and none of those previous builders had returned to the ship, so it had went dormant, waiting for thousands of years for someone to awaken it so it could fulfil its mission.

Soryn immediately jumped to his feet and raced off to find Beiwi and let him know what was happening. He had just made it to the door of the room he was in when he felt the ship jump beneath his feet and suddenly they weren't in the Alzoc system anymore.

-Line Break-Third Person POV-Line Break-

Location: Earth

As the ship 'Eyes of Alzoc' slowly landed on a desolate piece of ground, its inhabitants were terrified. They had no idea where they were, if they could get home or even if the place they were was safe for them. The one person on the ship who they had thought would know the answers to these questions was just as clueless as all the rest. What they saw through the windows of the ship and through the strange images that were somehow made to float in the air before them was a place from their nightmares. Alzoc, their home planet, was a cold place, with very little liquid water and a temperature that never rose above what many beings would describe as freezing. So to see an entire planet that seemed to consist only of either huge expanses of liquid water that looked as if it would swallow them whole if they got too close, or liquid fire, something they didn't even know was possible outside of a weapon smith's furnace, rightfully sent a primal shock of terror through their systems.

They tried everything they could think of to make the great metal beast they had arrived in move again, including hitting it, but all that their interpreter for the ship, one Soryn Finn Jorda, could get from it was that its mission was to retrieve whatever it was giving off so much energy into the 'great flow' and until it had this in its hold it wouldn't be moving. It was 'kind' enough however to project an overhead image of the area they were in and to mark the area's that would need to be searched. It was a strange thing, it seemed the land itself was spiralling outwards from a central point, and along the spirals leading to this point there were thousands of tiny energy readings the ship wanted checked as well as the massive one in the centre. When they had asked how they were meant to check those places when the image clearly showed there was nothing on the surface in any of these areas, the ship was also nice enough to show them a device it had onboard that when aimed at the ground and used correctly caused the earth to float up and let them collect whatever was underneath it.

Even with this amazing tool, Beiwi Jalba Jorda the captain of the ship and leader of the expedition, knew that it could take them as much as a month to complete the search. But despite everything they tried, the ship wouldn't move until they completed its mission and so it was decided that they had no other option but to try. They would be pushing their supplies to the limit and would just have to hope that when they were finished they could return home just as quickly as they had gotten to this new strange place, but there were no other options.

So the crew of the 'Eyes of Alzoc' went about setting up a camp and a work rotation and started working from the outside edges of the spiral inwards. Despite several accidents with the strange equipment as well as the exposure to high temperatures they weren't used to, and the fact that the resources and knowledge of the Healers they had with them was stretched to the limit, they managed not to lose anyone.

What they quickly discovered at each of the locations they checked was incredibly strange. Each site they checked had a metal blade buried underneath the ground, every one of them different from anything they had seen before and from each other. One of the strangest things about them was that, according to Soryn and the healers, they each had a different 'feel' to the energy they gave off into the 'great flow'. As the month wore on and they got closer and closer to the centre of the spiral, the crew became increasingly tense. It didn't help that they were all getting thirstier every day, yet they could see water continually falling from the clouds on every horizon and yet never getting any closer. They also didn't know what they would find, as the energy in the centre was much stronger than anywhere else. On the day they finally reached the centre of the unique landscape, everyone was on edge and ready to run to the ship if need be.

When they used the machine they had been given for hopefully the last time, what it brought to the surface was both familiar and completely bizarre. There was another blade, as there had been at each of the other locations, but the bizarre thing was what was clutching the blade.

It appeared to be some type of child sized, almost completely hairless creature. It had two arms and two legs just like they did but instead of the usual four eyes, it had only two, set weirdly in the middle of its head, on either side of some strange almost hooked protrusion. It was also missing a proboscis and instead had a strange slit where it should be as if someone had cut it off and they could see part of the inside of its throat through the slightly open gap. Beyond even this though it had two strange fleshy things sticking out of its head, one on either side and seemed to be missing claws of any sort. The tribal markers it was wearing differed from anything they had ever heard of as well. Whereas most only warranted an armband or belt to show their status in a tribe, or even the poncho the honoured Elders of the council wore along with the Chief and his headdress, this strange being was covered almost head to foot in cloth of a sort they had never seen before. The only conclusion they could draw was that it must have been a mighty chief in whatever strange tribe it came from; especially to wield a blade as fine as the one it held onto.

They were all quickly snapped out of their stupor by Beiwi buzzing out for them to hurry up and grab whatever it was and get back to the ship. Maybe now that they had gathered everything they could find, the 'Eyes of Alzoc' would co-operate again. This may have been an unprecedented disaster of a trip, but at the very least the wealth of high quality blades they had acquired were worth a fortune in both trade and for the defence of their tribe, if only they could make it back safe with them. With these incentives they quickly got back to the ship and got everything stowed away.

When Soryn once again tried asking the ship to take them back to their tribe on Alzoc, it thankfully obeyed and got under way even more quickly than when it had left Alzoc, seemingly pleased to have finally fulfilled the last mission from its builders. Just as they leaving the planet and the 'Eyes of Alzoc' prepared to make another of those strange 'leaps' to take them home, Soryn felt a change in the ship, as if it had been hiding its true nature till that point. When they came in to land beside the Talz village of Jorda, while the rest of the tribe's people celebrated by trumpeting as loud as they could Soryn alone stood silent, feeling the dark nature of the ship unfold now that it had used them to fulfil its purpose, and felt that no more would this ship answer to the call of the Talz, or anyone else who couldn't prove themselves worthy in this twisted creations eyes. For once in his life, Soryn understood why it might have been more wise to leave well enough alone sometimes, and how even his curiosity needed to be denied in these matters.

What no-one was around to witness, was that lonely planet, the cradle of Humanity, forgotten by all but one, seemed to let out a long held sigh into the force as the storm that had raged on its surface for eons, protecting its last child, finally collapsed on itself and let the planet Earth begin to heal.

-End of Chapter-End of Chapter-End Chapter-

**A.N**

**Well, hopefully you all enjoyed this new chapter, and I plan to start work on the next one shortly. This is un-beta'd so please point out any glaring mistakes you see so I can get them fixed. On a side note, for some reason when I was writing Beiwi's line he sounded Scottish in my head. I think It might of been that little rant he had that I could imagine Scotty from Star Trek going through. Anyway enough of my Rambling's. Please leave a review if you could, see you next time and God Bless.**


End file.
